


Familiar and Unforgettable

by Magistra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Enthusiastic Consent, Foe Yay, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Painplay, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistra/pseuds/Magistra
Summary: It's night time, and Axel can't get Roxas out of his mind. In a moment of desperation, he turns to an ex-friend for comfort and relief.





	Familiar and Unforgettable

“Thanks, Axel.”

Fingers curled around and soft lips drawn into a smile parted to allow the tip in. Two shining blue eyes made contact with his before closing in an expression very much like ecstasy.

Axel suppressed a shiver of desire. “How is it, buddy?” he asked, his voice as nonchalant as he could manage.

Roxas looked up at him again. “Sweet and salty, like always,” he said. He flashed Axel a grin and took… a huge bite out of his ice cream.

  
Axel’s eyes flew open and he swore under his breath. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He’d spent hours tossing and turning, unable to get the image of Roxas out of his head. “Dammit,” he thought to himself. “You’re not supposed to think of your friends like that. Pull yourself together.” But… it has been so long since he’d felt - no, reacted - like this about anyone. Why did it have to be Roxas? The effort to not touch himself while thinking of his friend, to not make things weird between them, was burning him up inside. Axel wasn’t the kind of guy who did things by half. If he let himself do it, he knew it would make things feel different around Roxas. He didn’t want that. Things were already tough enough for his younger friend, what having to pull double shifts while Xion lay out cold.

But things were tough for Axel too. The Organization was tightening the noose around his neck, working him even harder than usual. Axel loved a good fight, but recently, work had been getting overwhelming. The only moments of solace he had were up on that clock tower with Roxas and when he was asleep in bed. And now, his sleep was in jeopardy too… For fuck’s sake. He needed to let out some tension, or he might never sleep again.

After last time, he had told himself he’d never go there again, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, it would feel good. Axel took a deep breath and sat up. He picked his cloak up from where he had dropped it on the floor and pulled it over his shoulders. He left his room and wandered the corridors of the Organization’s Headquarters, trying to not think about what he was doing while letting his feet walk him to the right door. He paused outside for a moment and prepared himself to knock before changing his mind and pushing the door open.

Inside, Saix sat uncloaked on his bed, reading a report of some sort. He looked up from the papers, his brow furrowing into a frown. “Axel,” he said, his voice cold. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cut the crap,” said Axel. “You know what I'm here for.” He pulled the cloak from his shoulders, letting it fall around his feet.

Saix’s eyes shifted down Axel’s body. “I see, ” he said, sounding more interested. He at up a little straighter and dropped the papers onto the nightstand beside his bed. “Come here.”

Axel walked forwards and climbed onto the bed, straddling Saix’s lap. The other man reached out, dragging the tips of his fingers slowly down Axel’s strong chest and tight stomach. His touch was familiar and Axel let himself relax into it, sighing. The corners of Saix’s mouth twitched upwards. “You missed this,” he said, sliding an arm around Axel’s body to stroke his back. "Didn't you?" His other hand reached up to Axel’s face, pulling it towards his own.

Axel considered pulling away from the kiss, but he was so ready to be touched that he let it happen. Saix’s lips weren’t soft or gentle, but neither were Axel’s. He wasn’t sure if he or Saix gave way first, but their tongues met hungrily, each trying to best the other. Axel let his arms cross around Saix’s shoulders and steadied himself before letting himself melt into the kiss. Fuck, he had needed this.  
After a few intense seconds, they pulled away, both panting. Axel let his head drop to Saix’s shoulder. “I didn’t miss you. I was just desperate,” he murmured.

He didn’t have to look. He knew Saix’s face would harden at this. He knew the other man would be upset, but it wouldn’t turn him off. It would just make him rougher, and Axel wanted it rough right now.

“Desperate, huh?” said Saix. Sure enough, the hand stroking Axel’s back stopped; then Saix dragged his nails down Axel’s back, hard. Axel moaned into his ear, holding him tighter. “You’re always desperate,” Saix whispered. “At work and in bed. Desperate and reckless.” His nails dug into Axel’s ass. “Tell me what you want, then.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” moaned Axel.

“Say it,” ordered Saix, scratching up his back.  
Axel arched his body away from Saix at the painful touch, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Please,” he panted. “Please…”

Saix pulled Axel’s face to his own once more. Axel whimpered as Saix caught his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. His fingers gently traced the sore, red scratches on the flame-haired man’s back, making him hiss at the burning sensation. “Say it,” Saix whispered. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” whispered Axel, his eyes still pressed shut.

“Say it again. Look at me this time.”

Axel’s eyes cracked open only to find Saix's too-golden ones staring into him. That look... It was both ordering him to respond and begging him for a response. "Fuck me,” he whispered again. “Please. Fuck me as hard as you can.”

Saix’s brow still frowned, but a small smile played across his lips. The hand on Axel’s back moved up into his hair. He pushed Axel’s head downwards roughly. “Get me ready, then.”

Axel didn’t need any more prompting. He moved backwards, kissing and licking his way down the other man’s body. He paused at his nipples and at the hollows of his hips briefly, enjoying the sound of Saix’s breath speeding up and the hand in his hair urgently pushing him downwards. After a few minutes of teasing, Axel let himself be pushed lower. He paused for a moment to look at Saix, appreciating his body and the strength he knew lay within. Heart or no heart, the man was physically impressive. Then, he wrapped his hand around Saix’s length and licked it slowly from the base to the tip before lowering his mouth onto it and beginning to move up and down.

Some things are hard to forget. Saix’s hand in his hair guiding his movements, the feeling and taste of his cock filling his mouth… Axel’s mind felt blissfully empty as he concentrated on the movements and touches that he knew the other man enjoyed. He could hear Saix’s breaths edging on moans and knew that he must have his other hand pressed against his mouth to muffle his noises. Axel had always found that habit of his strangely endearing. A vulnerable expression from such a steely person was a special thing…

And then it happened. His mind was filled with an image of Roxas up on the clock tower, moaning into his own hand as he thrust up into Axel’s greedy mouth. Axel pulled away, gasping for air.

Saix was instantly alert. “What happened? Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Axel, turning his face away. His eyes were watering; Saix reached up towards him but Axel quickly waved him away and wiped his own eyes. “Just forgot to breathe,” he said. “That’s all.” He looked back at Saix, who was staring at him with visible concern. “What, since when do you care? It doesn’t matter, we can’t even feel anything real. Let’s just fuck already.”

A brief expression of confusion and hurt flickered across Saix’s face, but then it settled. To Axel’s surprise, he sighed and shook his head. Then, he reached for Axel’s face again, caressing his cheek. “We can’t feel,” he said. “But we remember what it was like. If you're remembering, just let it happen…” His voice grew a little softer. “I am remembering too.”

That voice… that touch… Axel closed his eyes. His mind was churning as the familiarity of Saix’s presence conflicted with the newer images of Roxas filling his brain. After a moment of deep confusion and despair, he let himself lean into that conflict and into the sensations his body was experiencing. He felt his eyes fill with tears, and his cheeks grow hot and wet. He felt fingers stroke his face, let himself be pulled up the other man’s body. He felt their chests press together, felt lips meet his own briefly before they pressed all over his face, kissing away his tears. He let his hips grind together with the other man’s, both of their bodies needy and too warm. “Do you still want to…?” whispered a familiar voice in his ear.

“Fuck, yes,” his voice replied.

Fingers gently pressed into his mouth and then down below, teasing at his opening and stretching him a little. They left for a moment, before returning with a more viscous substance. Axel opened his eyes to glance at the small pot open on the nightstand before looking back at Saix. The other man’s face was flushed and he smiled a little, seeing Axel’s eyes open. “Ready?” he asked.

Axel nodded and sat up. He slid backwards, straddling Saix again. He maneuvered himself over the other man’s cock and gently pressed down on the tip, biting his lip in concentration. He didn’t have to wait long. Saix’s hands found his hips and pulled Axel down onto him, plunging himself deep inside. Axel threw his head back and let out a long moan as he felt himself open and fill. Saix felt so hot under him and inside him… Axel had wanted this for so long… And he still needed more.

He tightened his core and began to ride Saix. The other man pressed his nails into his hips, making him moan before thrusting into him. Axel could tell they were both frantic, desperate for release. He moved faster, riding him harder. “Scratch me again,” he panted.

Saix complied, bringing one hand down Axel’s chest, leaving five red lines down it. Axel moaned, tightening a little around Saix. Fuck, it hurt so good. Rather than scratching back up again, though, Saix’s fingers curled around Axel’s cock and began pumping up and down. “I’m getting close,” he panted. “Let me…”

“Shut up,” moaned Axel. “Just don’t stop.” His mind was full of images - memories of a boy with blue hair and a calm face, and daydreams of another with golden hair and a smile like the setting sun. It was too much, he was so close too…

Saix threw his head back, failing to suppress a cry. He thrust deep into Axel, finishing inside him. The delicious feeling of warmth flooding his body and the feeling of Saix’s hand on his cock… Axel felt himself burn in the heat of the moment, finishing with a long moan of pleasure and collapsing onto Saix’s chest. As his orgasm subsided, he felt Saix’s arms around him, holding him tight. The two panted, their hearts pounding like one. Saix pulled Axel up a little and kissed him. For a moment, Axel closed his eyes, letting himself revel in the sensation and the closeness.

But then, the kiss ended and he opened his eyes again… And there was Saix. Not Isa, not Roxas. Not a friend. Just Saix, second-in-command of Organization XIII.

Axel felt a sense of cold horror wash over his body. How had he thought this would be a good idea? Things were so different now, the two of them had changed so much. Had he really been so desperate that he had come to Saix for relief? He needed to get out of here.  
He rolled out of the other man’s arms and off the bed, scrambling to his feet. Saix sat up, frowning. “What-”

“Bathroom,” interrupted Axel. “Need to clean up. You know.”

Saix nodded. “Will you come back afterwards?” he asked.

Axel pulled his cloak around his shoulders. “Nah. Need sleep.”

Did Saix look disappointed? No, it was just a mask of disappointment on the face of a Nobody. It didn’t matter. Axel turned and fled out of the room.

  
After cleaning himself in the nearest bathroom, Axel walked back towards his own room, slightly bow-legged. As he passed Xion’s room, he realized the door was open and the light was on. He couldn’t resist peeking in.

On the bed, there lay Xion, still in a deep coma. And sure enough, on a chair next to her bed sat Roxas, fast asleep. Axel shook his head; damn kid was worn out from filling both his and Xion’s quotas. He should be in bed. Axel zipped up his cloak and walked into the room as quietly as he could. He put a hand on Roxas’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Hey, buddy?” he said. “Hey, wake up.”

Roxas opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked up at Axel, smiling warmly. “Hey, Axel,” he said, his voice husky with sleep. “What time is it?”

Something deep in Axel’s chest felt warm. “Time for you to be in bed,” he said. “You’re going to get your ass kicked tomorrow if you don’t get some real sleep.”

Roxas yawned. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “I just wanted to check on Xion before bed, but I guess I was too tired.” He pulled himself to his feet and began to shuffle sleepily towards the door. He paused there, with a hand on the frame, and looked over his shoulder. “Did you come to check on her too?”

“Something like that,” said Axel. “I saw the light on and thought I’d look in, y’know? And then you were asleep in here.”

Roxas nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Axel. I’m going to bed now. You get sleep too, okay?”

“Sure thing,” said Axel, smiling. “G’night.”

“Night,” murmured Roxas, leaving the room.

Axel took a moment to look at Xion’s body on the bed before he left the room too, switching the light off and closing the door behind himself. He began to walk towards his room, then changed his mind and turned back the way he had come.

  
The door to Saix’s room opened and closed. Saix lay still in the dark as someone moved up close. The covers on the bed pulled back for a moment as a warm, familiar body slid in and pressed its back against Saix’s. “We’re never doing this again, okay?” said Axel’s voice.

Saix turned over and wrapped an arm around Axel, spooning him while murmuring, “You say that every time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are massively appreciated! 
> 
> This was written for a friend, I am personally not into AkuRoku and if it were to my taste I wouldn't have written Axel as being attracted to Roxas at all. 
> 
> One important note: I haven't played all the games yet, so I could be really out of the loop on some parts of their dynamic.


End file.
